justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
CS7 Thunderhawk
The CS7 Thunderhawk is a fighter aircraft in Just Cause 3. Appearance The CS7 Thunderhawk is a delta-wing jet fighter, closely resembling the Dassault Mirage 2000 and the Saab JAS 39 Gripen, but without the canards. The aircraft has folding wings, a design feature typically used by carrier-based aircraft on aircraft carriers. The aircraft can be seen with its wings folded whilst being transported by a Train, when the aircraft is delivered via Rebel drop and when it is parked by Rico in a small space. The wings can be made to stay open if Rico rolls the plane forwards at its slowest speed and jumps to the Stunt position, causing the plane to break automatically. Performance This aircraft has a top speed of 350 km/h, which places it as one of the fastest vehicles in the game. As a fighter, the aircraft is very agile and maneuverable at high speeds. It has a remarkably short take-off and landing distance, characteristic of a STOL aircraft. When equipped with Nitrous Boosters it can reach over 400 km/h. The aircraft's armament comprises a cannon and homing missiles. Missiles are fired one at a time, with or without a lock. According to the Rebel drop description: "When it comes to aerial firefights, few top the CS7 Thunderhawk, featuring the M98 machine gun, M62 Mako repeating missiles and M-78 Kauga heat-seekers." Locations Medici Military *Griphon military base. *Vulture military airbase. *Falco Maxime: Centcom. *It can be found stowed with the wings folded up on trains. The aircraft can be launched directly from these trains, with a very short take-off distance required. In order to do this, the train needs to be in normal motion and the plane has to "pull up" at maximum climb rate. The Rebellion *At the above bases after they're taken over. *Grotta Contrabandero. *Flying over Rico at the approximate altitude of 1 km when he orders a Rebel drop, indicating that the shipping container is dropped from this plane. *Near the Wind Turbines at Maestrale, close to the lake. Approximating around N 40 46.20# E 5 39.20# *At a rebel checkpoint about a kilometer to the west of Porto Coclea. Approximating around N 40 47.37# E 5 39.60# *Can sometimes be found flying south high over the Lavanda province in the Insula Fonte region. *Has to be used in Rico and the Rose. *Provided for Son of Medici. Although a U-7 Dravec could also be provided. Trivia *This plane is the successor to the Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud, the older delta-wing fighter in Just Cause. *It is built by the fictional company Capstone. *Mako, the manufacturer of the aircraft's "M62 repeating missiles", is a weapons manufacturer from Just Cause. *The folding wing design may indicate that this aircraft was once carrier-based, perhaps on the sunken aircraft carrier at Grotta Contrabandero. *These planes are known for having air brakes and reverse thrusters that 'scream'. Medician and Rebellion pilots have likened this to the plane screaming in pain. *By stunt jumping onto the plane, destroying it mid flight, and quickly getting back in, it is possible to ride in the destroyed cockpit all the way to the ground. Simply Stunt Jump behind the cockpit, shoot the plane until it explodes (to do this easily, shoot it twice with the CS110 Archangel) and quickly get back in. If done correctly, Rico will re-enter the now destroyed cockpit as it falls to the ground. *It's really odd as to why the military versions are on trains, if there was no way to get them to airfields. **The railroad in Insula Striate only passes through two locations, but there are no airfields at those locations. **Vulture is near that railroad, but there's no sane way to bring it there, unless there was a loading dock somewhere. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Right Side.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Rear.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Underside.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Interior.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Armament.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Wing.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Tail.jpg Guardia Massos V.png|The Rebellion version near Guardia Massos V. Corda Dracon Torre Central 1.jpg|Rebellion version near Corda Dracon: Centcom. CS7 Thunderhawk (3 views).png JC3 strange lights at sea north-west of Insula Striate.png|A Rebellion version at sea near some strange lights. These turned out to be part of Insula Lacrima. Imperator Bavarium Tank Jet Collision.jpg|Trying to take off at Falco Maxime: Centcom in vain. Stingray (before mission, CS7 Thunderhawk).png|Approaching Stingray before the mission that takes place there. Medici Military Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Front.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Left Side.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Right Side.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Rear.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Top.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Underside.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Train.jpg|Taking off from a train track after taking the jet from a derailed train. JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg CS7 Thunderhawk (firing missiles).PNG|As seen in a Nerd³ video. CS7 Thunderhawk engine at Vulture.png|Rico is inspecting the engine. Miscellaneous Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|One of the earliest promotional artworks and the first place where these were seen. JC3 artwork (ship and city explosion).png|Another artwork of the plane and a large ship. Note how it's actually a Dassault Mirage 2000 Photoshoped with Medici flags. The car (also not actually in the game) is an Aston Martin. JC3 jets comparison.jpg|Photoshoped artwork version vs Mirage 2000. The exact Mirage used in the game artwork is seen at the wikipedia article, identified by the unique camouflage pattern. JC3 train transporting CS7 Thunderhawk.png|Being transported by a Train. CS7 Thunderhawk (rebel drop list).png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. CS7 Thunderhawk Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Griphon. Bavarium on a Plane (protect the plane).png|A military version that just got destroyed by Rico in Bavarium on a Plane. Video Category:Content Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3 Category:Featured Articles